A crazy love
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: KilluaXOC. Rachel loved Killua. But as far as she knew Killua was just another anime character. Forever out of her reach. But she finds out he's real. And in love with her. DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND RACHEL WHO LOVES KILLUA. Completely crack I'm so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel groaned as she heard her phone go off. She decided to ignore it in favor of Splatoon. When her phone just kept ringjng she growled intending to yell at whoever was calling her when she saw it was an unknown number. "Hello?" She said hesistant.

"Rachel?" Rachel froze knowing that voice all to well. Killua,her mind told her, could not possiblely be talking to her. He wasn't real. He was an anime character. Hearing his voice was an all new type of weaboo.

"What?"

"You know who I am." Rcahel gulped. "I know you do. So why do you turn away from me love?"

God, she thought, this was like some crappy twilight fanfiction. "Love?" She whispered.

"Love." He confirmed. His voice was firm and smooth.

"God I'm dreaming this is a fucking dream."

"Language." Killua chided.

"You sound like Gon."

Killua stiffened on the other end of the phone. "Lets not talk about Gon love. Where can I meet you?"

"What makes you think I want to meet you?"

"Well if you don't come to me I guess I'll come to you."

The electricity was there within seconds. Rachel turned and there he stood. He looked human. Exactly as she would imagine him as human. Killua was beautiful.

"Love." He grinned at her.

Her life just became far more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rachel loves it. Great.**

 **Brianna**

Brianna was cleaning her room when she saw the message on her phone.

 _Guys Killua is real.-Rachel_

 **What?-Faith**

 _KILLUA IS IN MY ROOM!-Rachel_

 ** _Fam you okay?-Brianna_**

 _I'LL NEVER BE OKAY-Rachel_

 **No offense but I kinda don't believe you.-Faith**

°°Selfie of Rachel and Killua°°

 **Fam...-Faith**

Brianna stared at her phone, this was crazy. That had to be some cosplayer. But he looked so much like Killua. But then again thats the point of cosplay. It was unerving. Brianna ignored the messages and instead posted the selfie on instagram. She captioned it, "Killua and Rachel my new Eichle lmao."

 **Rachel**

God I hate my life. Rachel thought as her brother screamed at her.

"EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS YOUR FAULT!" Brandon screamed. Rachel was close to tears. Not by sadness mind you but anger. She gave him a look that clearly stated he was an idiot.

Rachel turned around and rushed to her room. She hated Brandon she really did. "There your family you can't hate them!" That annoying voice of Karina came back to her. Guess what bitch I can. Rachel though viciously.

She dropped onto her bed. She regretted it immediately as she felt sevrel things poking her in several places. She pulled out a pen which she thought she lost ages ago when she heard him.

He wa laughing at her! That is until he saw her unshed tears and came to her side immediately. "Rachel?"

"What?" Rachel bit back annoyedly. Killua or not she wasn't in the mood. Not even for him.

He looked at her sadly. "My love please." He whispered in her ear making her uncomfortable. "Don't let that dumbass get you down." He said.

Rachel stared at Killua. This was Killua. This was the character she's been in love with all these years. Before she knew he was real. He was the reason she woke up every morning. Killua was the reason she was still alive. She gulped, he was here and all she could do was stare.

"Your real. You Killua are real." Rachel muttered more to her self then him. Brandon already forgotten.

"Yes and I'm not leaving."

"If your real then so is Kuripika, Lerio, and. Gon." The words seemed to die in her mouth when she saw the way he looked at her when she said Gon.

"What?" Rachel questioned.

"Me and Gon aren't exactly getting along."

"What? No you have to be. You and Gon are best friends. You guys are goals. You need to make up." Rachel said frantically.

Before he could reply Rachel's phone went off. She grabbed it and checked her message. Ethan it read. She frowned and put it down.

"Who was that?" Killua questioned.

"Ethan but that doesn't matter-"

"Who's Ethan?"

Rachel frowned at him. "My friend. Why?"

"I don't like him."

"Me neither Killua."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

Killua shook his head blushing. "Sorry. I get sorta possessive."

"Then stop it."

"Anything for you love."

"Don't call me love,"


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan stared down at his phone annoyedly. "Dammit Rachel." He muttered.

Ethan ran his hand threw his hair. Why wasn't she answering? It was important. She needed to know how he felt.

Or maybe she didn't. On second thought she really didn't need to know. That kiss? It probably ment nothing to her. Against his wishes he thought back to it.

 _Ethan stood under the tree boredly. "This was a bad idea." He said._

 _Rachel frowned. "No duh." She said rolling her eyes. "Why did we come here?"_

 _"Cause Kristene was supposed to come but she ditched us for Kenneth."_

 _He turned to Rachel sourly. They both seemed to stare at each other awkwardly._

 _"Oh my god." She said throwing her hands into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him._

Ethan shook his head. They were drunk when it happened. It ment nothing. He had to remind himself. Nothing at all. Ethan looked over at the picture of him and Rachel on his wall.

Killua

Killua didn't like this Ethan. The way he talked to his love made Killua's blood boil. But as infuriating as he was there was nothing as bad as Michael. Oh he wanted nothing more then to rip his heart out. Maybe he'd have Ethan help then rip Ethans out. Killua mused.

He looked over at his sun and stars **(GAME OF THRONES REFERENCE!)** Her hair lay around her lazily and unbrushed. "Love?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbeld lazily.

"Why did you grow your hair grow out?" He asked.

She groaned. "Brandon doesn't like the thought of me growing my hair out, so I might of grown it out to annoy him." She whispered.

"Love?"

"What?"

"Love you."

"Shut up."


	4. Part 4

**Killua**

Killua grinned as he watched his beloved work on her newest masterpiece. Even if she was just messing around and doodling on her homework. He found every stroke of the pencil enticing.

"Belloooveed." Killua winned. He smiled once more noticing how she twitched. She was so easily annoyed.

"What?" She snapped. She twirled her pencil in her hand expertly, glancing up from her paper to level him with a glare.

"Pay attention to me." Killua demanded with a cat like smile. He twirled her hair in her finger knowing how much she both loved and hated it.

She frowned at him. "How do you expect me to pay attention to you?" She gave him an incredious look. At his wide grin her frown deepened.

"Wellll." He said huskily. "We could take this to your bed and-" he stopped abruptly as he felt the hand connect to his face. "Ouch." He said.

It didn't actually hurt he knew. He directed nen to that part of his body and another part just in case she got to mad. No need to elaborate other then its privet. She glared at him.

"Killua." She warmed. "I love you. I really do. But shut the fuck up."

Killua huffed turning away from her. Well fine then. He thought sourly. He walked to her bed and layed down. I'll just please my self, Killua thought.

"NOT ON MY BED!" Rachel bellowed. She was turning slightly red.

"Wouldn't you like to see love?" Killua said wiggling his eyebrows.

Rachel groaned turning back to her homework. "Rachelllll. Love please!" Killua said groaning.

Rachel covered her ears and determinedly ignored him.

 **Angelina**

Angelina snuck out of her house expertly, slipping through the back door and out the backyard was simple. Her parents were deep sleepers. They would never know she left. Especially to entertain her next boy toy.

She zipped up her jacket regretting the cold. Oh he better be worth it...Angelina thought snidly.

 **Brianna**

Brianna sighed staring at her phone longingly. Why hadn't he called her? Brianna thought. Was he cheating on her? Did he hate her? Oh god what if he was going to break up woth her? Brinana was panicking at this point. When the phone finnaly rang she raced to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said casually as if she wasn't just panicking mear seconda ago.

"Hey," his voice answered her.

 **Sorry rachel no more for you. Btw its not Julian on the phone. Never said I was gonna tell you all my plot turns. ;-) Hopefully that Killua part was as uncomfortable to read as it was to write.**


	5. part 5

"Hey," his voice was tantalizing close yet all that lay between them was a phone projecting him to her.

"Trevor," Brianna said finnaly with a smile.

On the other side of the phone Trevor smiled. "Yea its me. Whats up?"

So casual. Her mind told her. So distant.

"Nothing much." Brianna answered smoothly. She bit hr lip looking out side her door as she saw her sister not so discretely eavesdrop on her. One glare had her running.

"Really? Well I might just have to fix that." The teasing was there she knew. But she couldn't seem to get the dirt way it was out of her mind.

"How so?" She was trying to stay calm.

"Well my parents arent home."

 **Rachel**

The moaning from her bed seemed to grrow louder with each passing second. She silently thanked every god out there for gifting her the gift of everyone gone.

"Rachel." Killua moaned. Rachel was turned a deep shade of red from embarrassment.

"I'm just pretending babe." He finnaly said next to her ear. Rachel jumped.

She took the risk and looked behind her to see a a half naked Killua. He wore nothing but his boxers showing a clearly excited thing poking out.

Rachel immediately diverted her eyes away and looked anywhere else. Finnaly they seemed to land on her body pillow. Shit. She thought.

Killua followed her line of sight with amusement. "Is that a body pillow of me?" Killua said. He was blinking at it now. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"That's adorable babe." Whats with all these fucking pet names?

Killua noticing her slightly rigid form proptly picked her up as if she were a baby and carried her bridal style.

"Up you go my love." He said. "Its time for a little fun. I doubt you've ever done it. So let us enjoy this pleasure. In the end you'll be screaming my name so loud the whole neighborhood will hear."


	6. Chapter 6

True to his word Rachel did scream his name loud enough everyone in the neighborhood could hear. Except its not in the way everyone thinks.

They were playing monopoly. She was screaming because he was cheating.

"KILLUA!" she bellowed. He ignored her as he "sneaked" the 100 dollor bill from the pile of cash.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Put it back dumbass." Rachel said annoyed.

"Make me," Killua said laughing.

Rachel lunged

 **Brianna**

"My parents aren't home." he said. Brianna started gasping like a fish.

"W-what?"

He started laughing. "No not like that. Watch movies and stuff. Fuck that sounds wrong. No just watching movies."

Brianna laughed nervously. This seemed suspiciously as she assumed what netflix and chill was like. "Um my parents would bever allow me to do such a thing."

"Your 18."

"Your point?"

"Tell them your going to your friends." he sounded to hopeful for her to say no to him.

"Fine!"

"Yes! See ya in a hour."

Brianna sighed. The things she did.

"Omg." Faith said when Brianna got into her car. "Aren't you abit over dressed?"

"No!" Brianna said looking at her self. "Its a date? So i need to dress for one." She defended.

Faith raised her hands insurrender. "Kay fam whatever makes you happy."

"So what are yiu gusy gonna do?"

"Watch movies." Brianna said.

"So in other words get layed."

"FAITH!"

"What?"

"Were not doing anything like that." Brianna huffed.

"Okay Brianna sure." Faith said in mock surrender.

 **Trevor**

Trevor grined as he got on the freeway. It was almost time for his date with his girlfriend of two years. Hopefully he arrived before she did. He'd rather not see her awkwardly waiting for him.

Trevor glanced down at his phone. Noticing that someone was calling him he did his best to grab it while keeping his eyes on the road.

But in that second a drunk driver came flying up right behind Trevor. Trevor's head hit his stero. His arm dislocated. Trevors car slid into another. Promptly squished between to cars his neck snapped. When he was found. Pieces of brain could be found on his seat. Blood coated the car as if it were a fine layer of dust.

The drunk driver was never found

Some speculate ot was murder. That the killer is stil out there. That is the case. Some have nicknamed him the car killer. He was never found. He was however arrested for sexual assault against a minor.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel grounded her teeth together in frustration. "You son of a b-"

"RACHEL!" Her mother said irritably. She casted a quick glance to her daughter before turning back to the road.

"Sorry." Not. She silently said.

Rachel glanced at her window eyes widening as she saw Trevor. She opened her mouth to shout when the cars collided. Rachel lurched forward as her mother hit the brakes. Thank god the cars were far behind and had time to slow down.

Rachel watched in horror as she saw the cars flip and turn. Her mother started dialing 911. Rachel grabbed her phone and dialed the number faster then she thought possible.

"Hello?"

"Brianna I'm so sorry."

"What? What happened?"

There was a car crash Trevor he-"

"Wait Trevor? My Trevor?"

"He's been in a car accident. Ambulence is here. Brianna I'm sorry,"

She hung up the phone guilty. Someone needed to tell her.

 **Killua**

Killua waited until everyone but Brandon was in the house. He switched his hands to his claw form. Even with out Nen he was powerful.

He sneeked into the room where he knew that lazy fucker was. He ran in at the speed of lightning and extracted Brandons heart. No blood was seen.

Brandon fell over with a shocked expression.

Killua smiled taking the heart, squeezing it and making sure the blood fell from it and Brandons face.

With maliciousnes only known to him he stepped on his face making it horribly disfigured. He then tore his body apart. Never again would he ever touch his love again. Killua laighed before walking to the bathroom and cleaning up. Cold water, he knew, took out blood.

 **Brianna**

Brianna felt the phone slip out of her hand and barly noticed Faith asking worriedly what happened.

When she felt the hand collide with her face she looked to her left.

"Brianna?" Faith whispered.

"He's dead." Brianna said coldly. "Dead."

"I'm sorry." kept radiating in her head.

"What?!" Faith screamed hitting the pedal and turning to her friend.

"A car crash."

"Ong Brianna." Faith frowned looking at her friend.

"Hello? Oh hey Bri whats up? How do you already know that? Wtf Bri."

She hung up the phone frowning..

"Lets go to my dorm room and binge out okay?"

She nodded nimbly.

She picked up her phone to see a text from Angelina.

 **Heard Trevor got in a crash. Doubt he told you but he's been cheating on you with me. Love ya hun. -Angelina**

°Attached photo of incrimating evidence°

"Faith go to Angelina's"

"Why?"

"I've gotta kill a bitch."


	8. Chapter 8

Bri frowned as she smoked her cigeret. Her contacts were getting slow. She only heard about Trevors death after Rachel had informed Brianna. That's not good. Perhaps she needs to replace some of them. She mused.

She picked up her phone quickly morphing her features into a sweet one. "Hello?" she said happily. Though inside she was fuming.

"Hey Bri we still on tonight?" Vinnys voice rang out.

"Of course!" Bri said with fake excitement. "Listean I have to go my moms calling." She said.

"Oh okay bye."

"Bye!" Bri hung up the phone and threw it at the wall.

She put her shoes on. Grinning she opened the door ready to go fire her spies and dispose of them when she came face to face with a clown. A clown she knew quite well.

Before she could scream the card was in her throat. She choked on her blood as she fell forward. Hisoka caught her and whispered "Wasnt that fun?" her eyes rolled back as she passed out dead.

 **Kuripika**

He stood there as he watched Gon silently throw everything he had into a bag. "Gon," he whispered.

"He doesn't know I'm alive." Gon said stonily. His once innocent eyes looked shattered. "If he knew...I can't face him."

"Why?"

"Because Alluka is dead because of me."

Kuripika glared. "No she isn't Gon stop lying to your self." Kuripika bit out.

"The best lies are the ones you believe." Gon said grabbing his bag and trying to leave.

"Why are you protecting him? What has he ever done for you?!" Kuripika yelled out suddenly.

"Because he'll destroy everything!" Gon burst.

""HE ALREADY HAS!"

"Not everything." Gon whispered pushing his way through Kuripika.

"Stop" he wanted to shout. The words seemed to be acid in his throat as he turned.

He needed to stop Gon. He needed his nen. He needed to break his own curse.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel

When Rachel walked into her house she couldn't place the smell that hit her. All she could tell was that it smelled like rotting trash.

Rachel wrinked her nose. Shaking her head she went over to the bags of groceries her mom bought and grabbed her gold fish.

When she got upstairs the smell was unbearable. Rachel looked for the source and to her surprise it was her brothers room.

I really shouldn't be surprised. Rachel thought. Brandon's a slob.

She opened the door ready to tell him off when she saw his body. The scream would have ripped out through her throat had the hand not slipped on to her mouth and made her uncouncias.

 **Hisoka**

Hisoka smiled as he felt her go limp. That was far easier then he anticipated. Hisoka quickly threw her over his shoulder and jumped onto the ceiling.

Unfortunately the brat was near and he would rather not have to deal with him. Hisoka smiled to himself thinking of Killua's face when he found his love missing.

"Oh Killua-chan," Hisoka said innocently. "You'll get her back soon." He grinned wickedly before backing out and running to the window. "Oh and another thing. Gon says hello!"

Hisoka almost laughed at the expression he wore. It was to good. Mmm maybe when he got back he would fight Gon. Yes that seems right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brianna**

"You're not killing anyone." Faith swerved to the right trying to evade the motorcycle. "Seriosuly Brianna don't be an idiot. How do you know he even cheated on you. Common sense!" She yelled stopping the car.

"Faith you can't stop me. I'm killing her and thats the the end of it." Brianna said stubbornly. "I know for a fact that he cheated. I've had my suspicons.: She crossed her arms.

"Oh I can stop you! I'm doing it right now actually." She smirked pulling into the drive through of Angelinas house. "Go ahead and beat her up. But don't you dar5e go for the killing blow!"

Brianna grinned jumping out of the car and stomping over to her door.

A few hours later Brainna cradeled a sprain wrist and a broken rib. Her black eye covered a good portion of her face. Faith stood over giving her a dissaproving face.

"I got her good didnt I?" She was grinning an ear splitting grin. "I got her back alright."

"Just be lucky she's not pressing charges for assault." Faith frowned texting Rachel. "I wonder what Rach is going to say."

"Problably call me an idot."

"That sounds about right."

 **Rachel**

Rachel woke up in a cold room tyed to a chair. Of course she was tyed to a chair. Just her luck.

A low laugh corsed through the room. She stiffened knowing the sound very well. Why _oh_ why was she stuck with a pervertive clown. Why couldn't killua be the only one after her? _WASN'T SHE LUCKY?!_


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel groaned as she tried her best untie the bonds on her hands. She had seen this a million times in anime! She sighed as her fingers started to stick to the stupid gum. Honestly could he not use rope? But noooo he just had to make her life difficult.

"kfufufufu," She frowned wondering if more wretched characters were appearing. She sat up as the laugh settled in to her mind. Why oh why would that character be here? "Hehe, did I scare you?" The stupid clown sang stepping into her view.

If she were an anime character she would have spat at him. Unfortunatly for Rachel she was not indeed an anime character. So her courage failed her as she stared into those mercyless eyes and tried her best not to look at his growing bulge. _Is he really getting off on this?_ She sweat dropped finding this whole situation to be her worst nightmare.

She took a shaky breathy looking down at the ground. "What do you want?" She spat out cooly, surpising herself as she did by not stuttering.

"Tsk tsk Rachel-chan we are only here to talk." He smirked sitting across from her. "Now time to get to the big questions.."

...

Rachel was having a hard time staying awake as the clown droned on about his little unwripe fruit. _Again. Someone kill her now._


	12. Chapter 12

Gon sighed as he walked in to the room. He wondered why he let Hisoka stay with her.

Hisoka ranted on paying no attention to the fact that she was literally half asleep. He sweat dropped as he heard the word unripe fruit get passed around.

He coughed getting their attention fantastically. He observed them for a second giving Hisoka an annoyed look and Rachel a sweet smile.

"Kufufufufu look who joined the party?"  
Gon raised an eyebrow wondering when Hisoka started making that noise.

"Hisoka.." This was going to be a long day.

….

Gon sighed wondering when the hell they changed. Rachel wore a "Team Killua" shirt and hat. A blue foam finger had appeared out of no where and she went along with it. He felt his eye twitch when he heard her proclaim her love for Killua. Obviously she hadn't spent enough time with him. He shook his head feeling pity as she did not yet know all the terribleness that is Killua.

He glanced over at Hisoka noticing he was wearing pineapple decorated blue tights, a "Team Mukuro" Shirt, and a hat stating "mist users were the best 4 life" Gon regretted ever inviting him over for anime night. Hisoka had taken a liking to Mukuro as he had pervertish tendencies to Tsuna. Gon had no clue where he got Mukuro being a pervert from but he left him to his day dreams.

"Mukuro is the best Rachel!" He spat out her name in dictate.

"Obviously you have shit taste in characters! Killua is the best!"

He slammed his head into the well inwardly begging them to just shut up.


	13. Chapter 13

**RACHEL I UPDATED PLS DON'T KILL ME. BRIANNA ITS YOUR TURN NOW HAHAHAHA. HERE'S ANOTHER NON SERIOUS DOESN'T ADVANCE THE PLOT CHAPTER RACHEL.**

 **HAVE FUN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Killua glared at the stupid dog in front of him. It was old and wrinkly. He hated the stupid thing, it took his Rachel's attention away. His hand itched to cut the head off. He refrained of course, he didn't want his dear love to b upset!

He turned away from the stupid thing choosing instead to clean up her room. She would be back soon, she was apparently in an argument. Something about a Mukuro, he wasn't to sure.

He pulled the sheets off her bed only to see the stupid dog laying on top of her precious pillows! Killua saw red at that moment and the dog seemed to notice his reaction and adopted a very smug look.

"Get off now." He said quietly.

The stupid thing jumped off with out complaint. Of course he left a little surprise before leaving and then proceeded to run out of the room like no tomorrow.

Killua was about to chase after the annoying thing when he saw it. A body pillow. Not just any body pillow oh no. Killua felt heat rise to his face as he saw a picture of hi younger self stamped over the pillow.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel wasn't sure how it came about. But it did. She silently scolded herself for opening up about this of all things.

Oh it was easier to tell people about the times she tried killing herself. At least she could turn it into a huge joke and make fun of herself. But this? This was different. Way different.

Rachel couldn't explain why it hurt so much thinking about it. Its been years since she's talked to her. So why does it hurt still? She didn't understand why it stung so much when she thought about her. So she didn't think about her. If only to avoid the pain. But sometimes that was inetibal that she would think about her agian.

She had better friends who weren't that triggered bitch. They were those over protective friends that she didn't know she needed till she had them. Now she couldn't even remember a time when they weren't fussing over her. She smiled exasperated.

They wouldn't let a joke affect them. They _understood_ her. They _listened_ to her. They _worried_ about her. They were good friends. And even though she didn't show or say it much she liked them.

Emily wasn't worth it she knew. Emily was a bitch who let a joke ruin years of friendship. She was a sick twisted person she didn't need in her life. She was self absorbed and annoying. She despised her. No she hated her. So why did it still sting when she thought about her?

"Rachel?" Gon said with a concerned look on his face. That look sprang even more emotion in her. She chocked back a flood of tears and lightly touched her face.

She was surprised to find it wet with tears. Had she been crying? She wondered confusedly. Even after all this time...Emily always had this impact on her.

She wiped her face offtaking a quick glance around the room. It was just her and Gon she realised relieved. Rachel would be mortified if Hisoka saw her like this. She focused back into reality quickly. He looked even more worried and was bending down in front of her.

"Rachel what happened?" She frowned at him not quite understanding. He reached up and touched her face wiping away the rest of her tears. "Its okay. I'm here, you can tell me."

But could she? Could she trust him? Killua acted so strange when she mentioned Gon. She wanted to trust oh she wanted to. She turned away from him. She took a deep breath and looked back. It was like a dam broke it all just flooded out.

"I use to have this best friend," she started. She looked down and fiddled with the end of her shirt. "We were really close in elementary school. We went to different middle schools so we didn't see each other much. But we promised, she promised." Rachel sighed.

"It was a joke. It was a joke. She understood it was a joke she said so herself!" Rachel felt a sudden surge of anger surprising Gon. "Yet she still took offense, I apoligized over and over again. Then you know what she does? She acts like I was never there for her! I was always there for that fat bitch. She was the one who was never there for me. Like what the fuck is wrong with her? Then she goes and tells her sister some over exaggerated story of what happens and I get called disgusting!" Rachel threw down her glove onto the table.

She stood up silently walking over to the wall. She hesitated a moment before punching the wall. It felt exhilarating punching something. She could almost see that bitches face where she punched. She loved every second of it.

Gon didn't try to stop her. He stood up himself and just leaned againt the wall opposite of the one she punched. He knew not to interrupt her. Killua used to do this he remembered, if something particularly stressful happened this was the best way to let it all out. Though nen was usually involved and a lot more burnt marks on the walls but this got close to that.

This was for the best. He thought sadly, he gave her a tired look. He felt for her, what he just heard wasn't pleasent. He felt annoyance to this friend of hers. He couldn't do anything about her anymore. But he knew someone who could...He smirked shading his face so it was hidden.

That bitch won't know whats coming to her. He thought sadistical. This side of him wasn't seen often. You see Gon has three different modes.

Mode one: happy sweet gon. This was a mode he often was in when he was in his younger days of being a hunter. This was a mode you most likely could find him in, that is if you're in a casual setting that is. This mode was everyone's favorite, he was helpful, sweet, and caring. This made him particularly favored by many people.

Mode two: Serious scary Gon. This mode was adopted fully when he started traveling with his father. It wasn't something he was proud of, by all means he hated it. But he understood that this was apart of growing up. Becoming serious and maybe somewhat intimidating..this is what had to happen. Sometimes you had to make hard choices where this mode was needed. But you didn't need to like it, you just needed to live with it.

And finnaly mode three: Pissed off beyond imagination. This mode could often be seen in one of two parts. Sadistic I will torture you and make you beg for death or I will destroy you. I will leave nothing left to bury. Both modes aren't usual to be seen. Its unknown when this mode came about...it just one day was there. Gon knew this was another of thosw growing up things. This was normal. All was normal and calm. He reassured himself.

At the moment he was in mode three art one. This wasnt a mode you wanted..hell you should have hoped you got the destroy you mode. That was far more merciful then this ever would be..

While Gon thought of plans of complex torture, Rachel's thoughts were far more simple. Something along the lines of "That fat bitch. Always getting triggered over nothing. She's probably a tumblr feminist. Disgusting."

She shrieked when her hand went throughthe wall. That seemed to wake her up. Suddenly her hand was burning. She looked down and noticed it was covered in blood. She felt sick and dizzy. Her breathing was getting labored. She couldn't feel her hand anymore. All she saw was blood. So much blood. Why couldn't she move her hand? Was she falling? She thought stumbling.

Her vision swamand she heard her heart pounding in her ears. Everything was being drowned out. All she felt was the searing white pain in her hand, her own breathing shifting and becoming erratic. Panic floored her. She didn't know what was going on. Then she felt a strong grip on her waist.

She wasnt sure what was happening. But it felt okay she remembered. She found herself laying in a small bed. Her head pounded in her ears still a terrible head ach coming from no where. Her breathing was back to normal.

"Rachel you scared me."Gon sat next to her helping her sit up slowly. "Here drink some water. It'll help," he handed her a small glass of water.

She shifted in the bed drinking the water slowly. Never before had water tasted so good to her then that moment. She couldn't believe how she could enjoy water so much. But it was so good! It ran down her throat and helped with her head ach. She finished the glass within seconds.

"What wasin this?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiledpulling a pitchet from the bedside table and pouring her more water. "Just water. Nothing added. Though its filtered."

She threw the water back quickly finishing the whole pitcher. It was so refreshing. She smiled great fully at Gon. "Thank you. For everything."

He smiled back shyly. "Ah its alright."

They sat in a comfortable awkward silence. Neither ready to breakit, not wanting to deal with the questions and answers that soon would follow the breakage. So they sat there content with each others company. It was all good. They were happy.


End file.
